Love for a night
by EternityDarkness-Ankoku
Summary: Itachi llega de una misión y ve a Deidara junto al río algo enfadado. ¿Será qué el puede hacerlo olvidar su enojo?


_Disclaimer: __Los personajes de__** Naruto **__pertenecen a____**Masashi Kishimoto**__, yo sólo los uso para divertirme y sin fines lucrativos._

_Este One Shot fue hecho por Sakuya Uchiha Mitsukai y yo (le hice unos pequeños cambios y lo subí con su permiso), por favor no plagien. _

**- - - **

El azabache caminaba de regreso de una misión no muy difícil. El bosque estaba iluminado por la luz de la luna y al ver un rió decidió acercarse para beber y refrescar su rostro. Un rubio por su parte había salido de la cueva Akatsuki después de otra de sus tantas discusiones con el enmascarado, camino hasta encontrar un río no muy lejos y se sentó en una de las rocas para ver si así se relajaba

El uchiha, quien nunca bajaba la guardia pudo sentir el chakra del rubio temperamental y sus ojos no mintieron, lo divisó en una de las rocas y se acercó a él -No puedes salir sin permiso del líder y mucho menos solo-

El rubio dio un pequeño salto de susto aun sentado en la roca, gracias a su enojo no había notado que tenia compañía -¿Y eso qué? prefiero un regaño a seguir ahí con ese tonto-

El moreno sonrió de lado -Sólo tienes poca paciencia. Si lo ignoraras como hacemos todos no te molestaría-

-No es fácil ignorarlo, ¿Crees que no lo eh intentado? se la pasa persiguiéndome de un lado para otro como si fuera un chicle-

-Y tu temperamento no puede evitar que te enojes. Se le hace divertido porque es sencillo… Deidara- Susurró atrás de su espalda

Un pequeño espasmo lo invadió, no había visto cuando cambio de lugar -No es mi culpa ser así -

Sus ojos brillaron con diversión y delineó su espalda con uno de sus dedos -Eres demasiado impulsivo y no reprimes ninguno de tus sentimientos... eso es algo que un ninja no puede permitirse-

Se puso nervioso y se levanto de un salto -¿Qué... qué haces?-

-Ponerte a prueba- Contesto simplemente acortando de nuevo las distancias -¿Tienes miedo...?- Susurro la pregunta tomándolo del mentón sin cambiar su expresión

Se sonrojo pero bufo molesto -Por supuesto que no tengo miedo- Trato de empujarlo sin mucho éxito

-Oh... fallaste- Le acorralo contra uno de los árboles cercanos y se acerco a sus labios -Deberías tenérmelo...- Parecía que iba a besarlo pero terminó lamiendo su mejilla lentamente

Volvió a sentir otro espasmo y volteo su rostro sonrojado hacia otro lado -Quítate de encima uchiha- Volvió a intentar empujarlo pero su peso era mayor al de él

-Si tanto quieres que me vaya por que tu cuerpo me dice lo contrario?- Le tomó del mentón con firmeza y le observo con sus ojos carmín -Te dije que para un ninja, mostrar emociones es una gran desventaja- Esta vez sus labios acortaron el espacio y lo beso

Deidara abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, intento empujarlo una vez más pero fue todo inútil... un tono carmín se apodero de sus mejillas y al fin se rindió ante el deseo y correspondió al beso, él uchiha formó una sonrisa entre el beso y lo continúo, comenzando a dominarlo y traspasó sus labios con su lengua en busca de la contraria. Ambas lenguas se encontraron y el rubio se dejo llevar por el pelinegro, él mayor guiaba la situación hasta que el tan necesitado aire se les acabó y tuvo que separarse, no obstante, hizo un camino de besos hasta el cuello del otro. Deidara se mordió el labio inferior y ladeo un poco la cabeza para darle más espacio.

Itachi descendió un poco mas pero se detuvo para observarle -¿Qué ha pasado con esa actitud en contra de lo que te iba a hacer?- Delineo con uno de sus dedos el sonrojo que poseía en sus mejillas

Deidara lo miro molesto pero no le contesto... ni siquiera supo porque lo había dejado hacerlo y miro hacia otro lado de nuevo.

El azabache le observó por unos momentos mas pero decidió dar media vuelta y caminar, no sin antes dejar un kunai clavarse al lado de su oído con una nota que decía: "Algún día... te devorare"

**- - -**

_Fin._

_Espero que les haya gustado ^ ^… pronto espero terminar más fics para subirlos, gomenasai si tardo mucho ^ ^' voy de poco a poco. Hasta pronto!_


End file.
